Deja Vu
by Tazflyer
Summary: It's st patricks day in Anahiem and anear hit and run makes Wildwing think about the time that it was Nosedive that was saved from the same situtation by an stranger that would become his friend. R


Hey my peeps I taking a break from the Keeper of the moon story to bring you a one shot. This came up while watching "Quest for Camelot" the beginning music as the knights were traveling to Camelot sounded like good music to add to a chase scene and the story evolved like that. In this story Nosedive was 8, Wildwing was 11 and Duke was 22. Now without further ado here's the story.

**Disclaimer: Buena Vista and the Disney corp. owns MD:TAS I just own the idea for the story.**

Morning peaks over the mountains that over look Anaheim as the people start about their day. The sun catches on a window decoration shaped like a little leprechaun brightening its face up. You look around the city green decorations, leprechauns and Irish flags were everywhere for today was St Patrick's Day. The city was gearing up for the parade that was gonna be held the following morning because today was a Friday, they didn't have the holiday off one team in particular definitely didn't have today off. In fact they had a photo shoot with them in Irish Folklore garb and a game later on that night.

(At the pond after photo shoot)

"_That by far was the most embarrassing photo shoot I've ever been on." _said Mallory taking off the sprite wings.

"_Be happy they didn't dress you up as a leprechaun." _said Grin taking off the beard

"_Or a brownie." _said Nosedive taking off the brown wig and the pointy ears.

"_Well at least it's over, now we can concentrate on the game tonight." _said Wildwing removing the green derby and taking off the green jacket.

*Scoffs* "_Of all days for Phil to schedule a game it had to be today." _Said Tanya as she peeled the leaf decals off her face.

"_Yeah, you have any idea how many drunken yahoos will be at tonight's game." _Said Duke

"_That's why Dive and I are going to the police station and requesting some extra security for tonight." _Said Wildwing

"_Ready to go bro." _said Dive who had transformed out of his costume and into his street clothes.

Wildwing had changed his clothes too. "_Well lets get going, we'll see you guys later."_

The other ducks went about their business getting ready for tonight's game, while the two Flashblades headed to the police station.

(A little later)

Wildwing and Nosedive were sitting in the booth of a burger place where they stopped to get something to eat after they went to the police station.

"_You sure your Ok dive." _asked Wildwing after surveying the bump on his brothers head.

"_I told you I'm fine, that was just a little tap." _Nosedive said after finishing his cheeseburger. _"Besides what happened to me was nothing compared to what that cop did to that drunk after he swung."_

"_Yeah, being zapped down there by a taser,*_shutters* _I don't do care how drunk you are that's painful."_

"_No kidding." _

"_Come on we better get back we've go three hours before the game." _said Wildwing finishing off his meal. Both brothers bused their trays and left a tip for the waitress and headed out the door.

Wildwing and Nosedive were heading up the street when they saw a bunch of kids playing with a ball one of the kids bounced the ball too hard and it went out into the street. As one little girl ran out to get it a car with a drunk driver sped around the corner out of control barreling down the street right at the child.

"_**Look Out!" **_Nosedive shouted as he dropped his soda and ran towards the child. The child was frozen in fear but just before the car struck her Nosedive knocked the child out of the way. Both he and the girl landed on the side walk Nosedive slid across the ground then rolling over with the girl tucked in his arms protecting her.

The car swerved and hit a tree head on by-standers went too see if the driver was ok and to call the cops

"_Oh my goodness are they alright?"_

"_Someone call 911."_

As the crowd gathered around the two who lay on the ground Wildwing rushed over and parted through the crowd.

"_**Nosedive!**__ Dive are you ok?" _

"_Yeah I'm alright" _Nosedive said sitting up

"_Are you Ok?__**" **_he asked the little girl in his arms

The little girl nodded.

"_Excuse me, Let me through, that's me child. Fiona!"_

"_Mommy!" _The little girl jumps up and hugs her mother

"_Fiona, are you alright?" _asked the young woman who bore a thick Irish accent

"_I'm fine Mum."_

"_How many times have I told you not to play in the streets? You or the person that saved you could have been killed."_

"_I'm sorry mum"_

"_It's alright"_

The woman hugs her child then looks at Nosedive and Hugs him too.

"_Bless yer kind heart for saving my daughter."_

"_It was nothing. But you need to be more careful kid, some things aren't worth running for and people like that need to have their license taken." _

Wildwing looks thoughtfully as he could of sworn he'd heard that somewhere before.

Nosedive get's up and heads over to his brother. _"Wing you ok?"_

Wildwing shakes out of his daze. _" Yeah I'm ok. Come on lets get to the pond."_

"_Bye Mr. Nosedive and thank you." _said Fiona

Nosedive looks back and waves. The shock of nearly getting hit wears off and the pain of skidding across the pavement kicks in as Nosedive flinches and groans holding his right arm.

"_Dive you ok? Let me see your arm."_

Wing Looks at his arm and sees a large road rash on his forearm going up to just above his elbow. He scans it with the mask to find that it wasn't broken but they rushed back to the pond to get it cleaned and bandaged.

(Later that night)

Despite Nosedives injury he managed to score the winning goal at the game. Then having to deal with Tanya fussing over his arm after the game when she notices him flinch as he was taking his padding off. The game itself was pretty exciting as a group from the Celtic Arts Society came and performed Riverdance before the game. The extra security was a good call as a drunken fan was nearly pummeled by Mallory after he grabbed her butt. Thankfully for him Grin managed to keep her from doing so and the security escorted him out of the rink into a police car.

Later that night all the ducks were settled in their rooms, all except Wildwing.

He sat in the kitchen thinking about what happened earlier and what Nosedive had said to the little girl.

"_Where have I heard that saying before." _he said to no one in particular

Wildwing thought back to when he and Nosedive were kids on Puckworld.

Two young ducks were just leaving the house with their back packs on heading to school, stepping out the door with their lunches was their mother.

"_You two have a good day in school." _she said as she gave them their lunches and kisses them on their heads.

"_We will mom" _said a younger Wildwing

"_Bye Mom" _said Nosedive

Their mother waved goodbye to them as they walked down the street.

"_Hey Wildwing, race ya to school." _said Nosedive

"_Nosedive not today…"_

"_Ready, set, Go!" _and with that the young puckworldean took off down the street.

"_Nosedive get back here_." Wildwing shouts

Wildwing shakes his head and runs after his brother who has already turned the corner. Trying to catch up Wildwing takes a short cut through the alley to cut him off.

Nosedive darts through the people not seeing the car barreling down one of the alleys being chased by a Puckworld police cruiser. Wildwing comes out of the other alleyway just in time to see Nosedive about to run across the alley.

"_Nosedive, No!!" _

Nosedive was just about to get hit when a duck in a maroon trench coat knocks him out of the way. Both he and Nosedive landed on the side walk the mysterious duck slid across the ground then rolling over with Nosedive tucked in his arms protecting him. The car swerved and hit a dumpster head on by-standers went too see if the driver was ok but the cop kept the by-standers away from the scene.

The Crowd gathered around the two ducks as Wildwing ran over to see if his little brother was safe.

"_Nosedive are you ok?"_

"_Don't worry he's fine." _said the duck who had a slight Brooklyn accent

He released his grip on Nosedive and Nosedive ran up to his brother and hugged him.

"_Nosedive I've told you I didn't wanna race today. You or the person that saved you could have been killed." _

"_I'm sorry Wing." _

"_Shh it's ok dive, your safe and that's what matters. Thank you for saving him Mister…" _

"_Can't say but it was nothing. And you mind your brother kid, some things aren't worth running for and people like that need to have their license taken." _he stands up and walks away.

"_Bye Bye Mister_." waves Nosedive

The stranger turns around and Wildwing sees his face. He was at least in his late teens early twenty's. His bill had a nick on it's left side and a patch on his right and he had a light stripe in his hair. He smiles and waves at Nosedive then continues down the street.

"_Come on dive we're gonna be late for school, this time we speed walk."_

"_Ok, Wildwing…" "Wildwing…Wildwing… yo Wildwing."_

Wildwing woke up with a start as he realizes that he dozed off looks over and Duke was standing there with two cups of coffee offering one to him.

"_Thanks, I didn't realized I dozed off_."

"_You ok?"_

"_Yeah, just thinking about what happened earlier." _

"_It's no wonder how that kid is so fast on the ice"_

"_Yeah he was like that even when we were younger. I remember he almost got hit by a speeding car and someone saved him." _

"_Really who was it."_

"_I don't know, the guy never gave his name but I recognize his face. According to the news reports he was a notorious jewel thief that was still at large. " _he says as he gets up and walks away. He stops at the door and looks back at Duke. _"Thank you for saving him that day." _and with that he heads to his room with the answer to his question.

Duke takes both cups to coffee and walks over to the sink and pours both cups out.

'_Has it really been nine years since then? Humph, how time flies._' he washes both cups out and put them away and heads back to his room.

Whew another story in the history books. that's the third one I've written this week hope my brain doesn't burnout from thinking too much either that or my fingers give out from typing.

L8ter days


End file.
